


In the Hands of the Empire

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert Needs a Hug, Chains, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Sadist Hubert von Vestra, Stabbing, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: Byleth, along with her small group of students, were captured by the Imperial Army. During her imprisonment, Hubert attempted to persuade the professor to join Edelgard at her side of the war. He would do anything to make Byleth comply, even if it meant torturing her favourite students.Whumptober 2020 Challenge No 2. IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMYKidnapped
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	In the Hands of the Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second entry for Whumptober 2020
> 
> Warning: This story includes Kidnapping, Imprisonment, Stabbing, Torture and Hubert being a sadist. Viewer discretion is advised.

Byleth woke up feeling groggy when she realized something was off. She noticed she was sitting up on her knees against a wall and her arms shackled above her head. When Byleth opened one green eye to search her surroundings, she noticed she was in a prison cell. The area of the confined room had iron bars, shackles chained to the walls and a small window that was above Byleth’s head, near the ceiling. When she tried to move her legs, she felt heavy shackles around her ankles. Byleth glared furiously at her restraints and thought back to what had happened before she woken up in a cell. She recalled that she took half her students on a scouting mission and then set up camp. Byleth then tried to remember who she assigned guard duty during her slumber. If she ended up in a dungeon just because of poor guard duty, she would have to rethink on which students would be capable with such a task. Then fear gripped on Byleth’s mind. Her students that came with her, were they here, too? Were they also placed in cells in this dungeon area?

Then Byleth heard footsteps, which was coming from her right in the corridor. It took around fifteen seconds for the figure to come into view, who stopped directly at her cell and stared at her. Byleth recognized who her visitor was. The black robes, the black hair, those pale green eyes and that sadistic smirk.

“It has been awhile, hasn’t it, professor?” Hubert spoke with his eerie smooth voice.

“Hubert…” Byleth glared at her jailor with minty green eyes.

“In the flesh.” Hubert replied with a smirk.

“What is the meaning of this? Why am I here?” Byleth’s voice edged.

“Lady Edelgard requires your assistance.” Hubert stated. “She wants you to join our ranks.”

“I… can’t…” Byleth was a little conflicted with her response. Unlike Dimitri, she did not hold any ill will towards the Emperor, but the professor was not all on board with Edelgard’s ideals. Plus, even though the prince was unhinged, Byleth did not have the heart to betray him.

“Unfortunately, she won’t take no for an answer.” Hubert spoke before his pale eyes glowered at her and crossed his arms. “If I had it my way, I would’ve killed you without hesitation. So-” He placed a hand on his chin and said, “Are you going to cooperate with us, or should I pull some drastic measures?”

“D-drastic measures?” Byleth cock her head and raised one eyebrow.

“If you’re going to remain stubbornly opposed then I’ll find ways to make you comply.”

“And what will that be?” Byleth challenged.

Hubert looked over to his left with his arms crossed and demand, “You, over there! Grab one of the prisoners and bring them here!”

“Yes sir!” Byleth could hear a man’s voice from that general direction and the clanging of armour as he moved. She listened as a cell door opened and the rattling of shackles being unlocked. Byleth then heard jostling from that general area and a set of cuffs being locked. There was also whimpering, which belonged to a male tenor and it sounded… _familiar_ to her.

_‘Oh no, that can’t be who I think it is.’_ Byleth thought as the cries and clangs of armour came closer to her cell. The guard had brought the captive into view and there she saw a silver haired young man with bright green eyes.

“Ashe…” Byleth’s hiccupped as her eyes widened in horror. She then glared over to Hubert and demanded, “Let him go! He has nothing to do with you!”

“Oh, he has his role to play.” Hubert smirked and then he nodded at his guard.

The Imperial soldier shoved Ashe to his knees and then the Emperor’s retainer grabbed a handful of his silver locks. He yanked up to make the archer whimper and then he placed a dagger near his throat.

“Now, I’m going to ask again.” Hubert began. “Join her Majesty in her conquest around Fódlan or watch your students suffer.” His finger sank tighter into Ashe’s hair. “Be aware that this brat here isn’t going to be the only casualty. Our troops captured everyone in your campsite. I’m quite disappointed that you assigned people like Caspar and Linhardt to watch duty.”

“HEY! I HAVE EARS YOU KNOW!” Caspar’s loud voice shouted from three cells to the left. The rattling of shackles could also be heard within that general direction.

Byleth groaned at the dark bishop’s remark. She knew she should have assigned others with guard duty, whether it was Ingrid or even Felix. But then Byleth realized one flaw. She assigned one of her loudest students on guard duty, so why didn’t she hear Caspar’s battle cry during an ambush? Byleth then glared at Hubert again while she grated her teeth.

“Let. Him. Go.” She spoke in a low venomous voice.

Hubert smirked sadistically and replied, “And what are you going to do about it?” He then slammed Ashe’s face on the stone hard floor. Hubert placed one knee on the archer’s back and yanked his hair up again. The dark bishop one again slammed Ashes face on the ground and pulled him back up. Byleth watched in horror as Hubert repeatedly bashed the archer’s face on the ground and cried, “STOP! JUST LET HIM GO!”

“Oh, but I’m just beginning.” The dark bishop spoke as he was twirling his dagger in one hand and pointed it at Ashe.

“…You wouldn’t dare!” Byleth dangerously warning voice spoke, but Hubert did dare. He used his dagger to stab Ashe in the back of his right shoulder, which caused the archer to scream. Hubert did the same thing with the left, and the cries were just as devastating as the last. Anxiety continued to rise as Byleth helplessly watched the enduring torment of her student. As Hubert continued to stab, more anguish cries of Ashe continued to spread throughout the area. Byleth clenched her fists, stood up on her feet, moved herself forward to wherever her shackles could let her and yelled, “ENOUGH!”

Hubert paused and looked towards the professor. He had his knife arm ready to stab Ashe once again before he ceased. When Hubert looked at Byleth’s face, he saw tears peaking from her lower eyelids and her expression full of anguish.

“Don’t… hurt him anymore…” she sniffled. “I’ll do as I’m asked… Just… leave him alone…”

Hubert triumphantly smirked as he released Ashe’s hair, stood up from the ground and laughed in a sinister manner.

“A wise decision, professor.” He said before he nodded at the Imperial guard to take Ashe back to his cell. Hubert had called up two more soldier to join him as he unlocked the door to Byleth’s chamber. They approached the professor as they unshackled her limbs, but they kept a close eye on her in case she tried to pull a fast one.

“I don’t condone any form of funny business.” Hubert stated. “So, don’t pull any tricks once I deliver you to Edelgard.”

Byleth only glared at the dark bishop but said nothing. As Hubert led the way through the corridors as the professor, along with the two guards that stood on each side of her, followed. Byleth looked back to the cells with unease as she thought of her captive students. She then glared at the back of Hubert’s head and asked, “What is going to become of my students?”

“Hmm,” Hubert placed a hand on his chin as he thought, then he looked over his shoulder to her and said, “I suppose execution is out of the question for you, isn’t it?”

Byleth did not speak, but her glare hardened in response.

“I suppose we’ll keep them alive for now.” Hubert stated. “But know that if you were to step out of line, I won’t guarantee their safety.”

Byleth said nothing, but she still glared.

As they continued to walk through the corridors, the professor could not stop thinking about her students. She had hoped that the Imperial Army only taken her and left them alone. But Byleth mostly blamed herself for this mess because she could have planned a better defence strategy. She did not know what she was thinking when she assigned Linhardt for guard duty, because he naps like a cat. As for Caspar, he probably just ran in to attack the ambushers instead of informing the professor. Byleth mentally sighed as she continued to follow Hubert and wore a concerned face.

_‘Ashe, Caspar, Linhardt, Ingrid, Felix, Sylvian, Ignatz, Annette, Mercedes… I’m sorry…’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my second fic on this Website.  
> It definitely is a darker fic than my first entry. Still feel bad for hurting Ashe. He definitely needs a hug after that.


End file.
